


Naegiri Week 2020

by Naegiri_Addict



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cheesy, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Naegiri Week 2020, Sweet, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegiri_Addict/pseuds/Naegiri_Addict
Summary: In the midst of winter, the Future Foundation decided to let everyone go a winter break.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Sweet

In midst of winter, the Future Foundation has just announced a Winter Break to all members, leaders, and staff. It was elected to be the best decision for everyone since despair hasn't completely disappeared.

Thus, the advantage of them supporting more will slowly but surely, invades the people's hearts with hope. As said by the Ultimate Hope himself, Makoto Naegi-Kirigiri.

He also believed it would be the perfect way to spend time together with his wife Kyoko since this is their first winter together as a newly-wed couple. Kyoko didn't mind the idea since she had no other family left than her grandfather Fuhito, and her now-husband Makoto.

At first, she denied the idea of his company during this winter, not because she didn't like it, it's because he still has his family out there. But when they heard Makoto was married, they didn't mind the thought of him staying. This what they said:

"It's okay Makoto, we understand. Spend time with her, she's your wife after all!!" Makoto's father grinned at the two newly-weds, at the other side of the pc screen.

"Thanks for understanding, dad!!" He cheerfully remarked while his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Of course honey! But I must say, you got a keeper there, sweetheart. She looks stunning and adorable! I hope my son is taking good care of you, my dear!" Makoto's mom sounded so sweet like honey, that it melted her heart. She never got to spend time with her mother, so the delight she was feeling was new to her.

"You flatter me Mrs. Naegi. I can very much assure you that he is taking care well of me. Also..."

She paused for a moment to take Makoto's hand in her's, rubbing it in circles. She looked at Makoto with a grin and turned her attention back to the PC in front of them as she continued...

"Your son has been a great husband. He has been there through my ups and downs, helps me with my work. A bit stubborn but sweet, naive but reliable, childish but protective. And a lot of things that I can not describe through words. In short, he is the best husband I could ever ask for. And I mean it". Kyoko finished, not noticing Makoto's now tomato expression, obviously flustered from her short speech.

"Awwww, you guys are a match made in heaven. Well, we gotta go now, talk to you soon dearies. Love you both, Makoto and Kyoko."

"Welcome to the Family, Kyoko."  
Makoto's parents waved their goodbyes and turned off the screen.

'I'm very grateful to be a part of this family' Kyoko thought

\----------------------------------

To start their break, the duo decided to watch the Northern Lights this evening. Makoto, being the child of the 2, was excited as ever. He has seen them every winter yet they never fail to astonish him. Kyoko on the other hand has never seen the Northern Lights. Even though she traveled to a lot of countries, being a busy detective, she never had a single break in her whole life. So to her, this was a new aspect she was looking forward to. Especially since she gets to see it with the man she loved the most.

(Author-chan is cringing, I do not have any experience of being in a relationship so forgive me readers if this is too cheesy as @#$*)

As the night comes nearer and nearer, the pair were telling stories about their pasts, cringing, laughing, and blushing over them. They had an idea to talk about the past while waiting for the Northern Lights to come.

Normally, Kyoko would not be fond of talking about the past. But Makoto was there for her no matter what, so she grew comfortable about talking with him. It led to the point where Kyoko would remove her gloves whenever they're alone, and Makoto, being the gentleman he is, would always ask in a worried manner if she was comfortable with the idea. And Kyoko although, was happy and flattered by his concern, would respond in a reassuring tone that it was fine.

"You know Kyoko, I'm glad to spend this winter with you." Makoto gently and softly confessed before holding his wife's hand in his, a perfect fit. They were both the missing pieces in both of their lives.

They were outside of their home, sitting on the stairs and wearing warm matching clothes. It was almost time.

"Me too, Makoto. I am delighted to be here with you. I still can't understand why you didn't come with your family. Though I can comprehend that the 1st reason is because of our marriage, I believe that isn't the reason for your stay."

Makoto slightly chuckled, moved his body so he could face her. With seriousness but comfort in his voice:

"Your right, that isn't the only reason why I stayed. One of the reasons I stayed is because I love you. I want to be there for you, comfort you, support you, care for you. I love you with every fiber of my being, I love every skin you have, everything you are. You are my partner in life and love. I cannot pledge that I will always protect you, but I can say that I will fight for you in tough times. You may say that I am better off without you but I'm not. I need you, we complement each other. You are brave, smart, quick-witted, stunning, sweet, caring, thoughtful, and the best detective I've ever met. Those people who call you " EMOTIONLESS" don't have the right to talk about you like that, since they don't know how caring or a sweetheart you are and I understand why." Makoto gently kisses the flustered Kyoko's bare, scarred, and horrid hands.

"And Kyoko, I know you're still precarious of your hands. You don't have to. Your hands are beautiful and are an important part of who you are, they make you, you!! So that's one of the reasons I sta— mHmm!!!!"

Kyoko cuts him off with a passionate kiss, she was too embarrassed to listen for more. (Although a part of her wanted him to continue)

Throughout the kiss, Makoto's hands snake their way to her hips as Kyoko responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They both held each other as they would turn to dust if they let go. To end the kiss, Kyoko bits his lower lip to tease, which made Makoto turned red which puts Himiko's hair to shame.

They both panted heavily for the need for air, still not breaking eye contact. And looked up at the sky.

The Northern Lights.

Now it was Kyoko's turn to be the child. She awed in amazement, looking like a child who has laughed for the first time. Makoto couldn't help but stare at her beauty as the light from the sky, reflected on her skin. He so is lucky to have her in his life.

\-------------------------------------

Back inside the house, Makoto brewed them both some Hot Cocoa while staying near the fireplace. He sat down next to his lovely wife and handed her, her mug. They both stayed there, Kyoko's head on Makoto's shoulder while his head was on top of hers. 

This moment was perfect. Just the two of them.

Out of nowhere, Kyoko suddenly blurted out a question.  
"Was the hot cocoa sweet or was it something else?" Kyoko thought it would be fun to tease him.

Makoto immediately turned red from the statement as just as he was about to respond, he heard light snores coming from his shoulder. Kyoko had fallen asleep.

He grabbed the mug from her hands, put it aside, and slightly whispered in her ear:

"I'd choose you over anything sweet, any day."

\-----------------------------------------  
Bonus scene.

As Makoto gently placed Kyoko in bed, he gave a quick kiss on her forehead and went to sleep beside her. Just as he closes his eyes, his phone received a message. It was from his mother.  
The message made Makoto screech a little to make sure Kyoko wouldn't wake up.

From: Mom  
I expect a grandchild by the end of the year. Have fun you too ^^ 


	2. Day 2: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the 2nd semester. The headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy insisted on having Kyoko stay at home to continue her work. After seeing her overwork herself again, he decided to at least let her rest, since the exams are getting closer and closer. For someone who is turning 23, she sure was productive.
> 
> If you could describe Kyoko in one word, it would be a workaholic. She always rarely takes any breaks and always puts up a LOT of procrastinating. Although Makoto wasn't fond of that characteristic part of her, and Kyoko was too dedicated to her job to listen to reasons, which makes Makoto worry for her health. Surprisingly, Kyoko agreed with the idea.
> 
> 'Well, that was easier than expected, at least I didn't have to force her to take a break' - he thought.

In the middle of the 2nd semester. The headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy insisted on having Kyoko stay at home to continue her work. After seeing her overwork herself again, he decided to at least let her rest, since the exams are getting closer and closer. For someone who is turning 23, she sure was productive.

If you could describe Kyoko in one word, it would be a workaholic. She always rarely takes any breaks and always puts up a LOT of procrastinating. Although Makoto wasn't fond of that characteristic part of her, and Kyoko was too dedicated to her job to listen to reasons, which makes Makoto worry for her health. Surprisingly, Kyoko agreed with the idea.

'Well, that was easier than expected, at least I didn't have to force her to take a break' - he thought.

\-----------------------------------------

_**10 weeks later** _

Kyoko went home earlier than usual. It was like she was a new different person. She didn't overwork herself, she perfectly scheduled everything she does, she ate enough food to keep her energy up (well she did have weird food cravings).

You can probably guess why she changed her lifestyle, but poor Makoto has NO idea what surprise he is about to hear.

\-----------------------

Nightime has come and Makoto should be home from work, he decided to finish the work Kyoko left at the academy. There wasn't much since Kyoko finished most of them, she does want her work to be done asap.

'I'm home, Kyoko!!"

No reply.

' She's probably overworking herself again he thought then sighed.

He put his off and hanged in on a couch and went to check his wife,  
He was prepared to lecture her again, but when he opened the door, he witnessed the most precious thing ever.

Kyoko was on their king-sized bed, peacefully sleeping. She laid on her side, with her hands spread out to the spot next to her as if waiting for someone else to lay down next to her.

Makoto quickly changed his clothes to some pajamas and went beside her and laid down.

And by cue, Kyoko moved her arms around his neck and moved herself to get closer to him. Makoto returned the embrace and now they were snuggling and cuddling each other. This moment made both of them happy and pleased, the man was glad to know she wasn't procrastination again but he couldn't help but wonder why.

I mean, don't get him wrong, he wanted Kyoko to get much rest as possible, but it was unKyoko of her to do that. Do you get me? He wiped out the thoughts and just enjoyed the moment.

And they both went to sleep.

\-----------------------

The next morning was a Saturday, although it was a holiday for the students, it doesn't apply to Makoto. As the Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy, he had a lot of work to do. It was easier with Kyoko but he wanted her to have a day off for once.

He dressed up disappointed as he was about to wife lonely in their home, but he still needed to be a responsible leader. For hope.

He said goodbye to Kyoko, kissing her on the forehead

Just as he was about to grab the doorknob, he could feel a pair of arms wrapping themselves to his waist.

"Don't go, you said yourself. We shouldn't overwork ourselves. Just stay here, please?" It was Kyoko, her voice sounds like an abandoned girl looking for a home. He knew he couldn't resist, but he tried to reject the idea. He was unfortunate he did.

"I would love to Kyoko, but I have to finish a lot of work—"

"Please? I have something to tell you." She sounded so gentle yet lovingly. She firmly hugged him from the back, as he would fade if she was to let go. Makoto sighed and turned around to see his wife.  
Kyoko pulls away from the embrace so he could turn around and immediately embraced him, only it was a bit gentler this time.

"Alright, I'll stay here for the day. So what do you want to talk about?" Kyoko beamed in victor. She lets go and grabs him by the wrist, dragging him to the living room.

They sat down on the couch, in front of them was a shopping bag and a rectangular package. They were placed together side by side, that Makoto curiosity couldn't help but think about it. Anyways, Kyoko removes her gloves to reveal her scarred and burned hands, which was one of Makoto's favorite part of her. Her hands meant that she was dedicated to being a detective that she will risk any danger she faces. What I mean is, is what happened at the Future Foundation, she was willing to sacrifice her life for him. The memory made him heartbroken, he almost fell into despair because of her sudden visit to heaven.

"Makoto? Are you alright?" Kyoko's soft voice snapped him back to reality.

"Don't worry Makoto, I'm here. I won't leave you again. I promise"

And with that, Makoto closed the gap between them with a loving kiss. The kiss was more... What's the word?? Special! Like there was something new about it that Makoto couldn't tell, but it was a great feeling. As Kyoko returned the kiss, she slightly smirks while they did.

The kiss ended with both of them, calling for air with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Their eyes met. Lavender and emerald.

"Umm, Kyoko? What was it you wanna tell me?" His curiosity got the best of him, he didn't want to start a conversation. Yet.

"Open the tiny box Makoto. I think you'll love what you find."

Makoto did what he was instructed and opened it. When he opened it, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Wait does that mean you're—"

"Yes."

"So, we're going to be—"

"Indeed we are."

"How long?"

"3 months."

Kyoko couldn't help but chuckle at Makoto's speechless expression.

Then, Kyoko could feel muscular hands lift her safely in the air and swirl her around.

**I'm glad he stayed off from work.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. VERY. LATE. :')


End file.
